


Scars

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Theo learns Cipher may be more than he appears to be.





	Scars

Theo looked around the room he'd been lead to. It was nice, with racks of clothes. A large three way mirror sat in the center of the room.

"Wow." He'd always hated his reflection. In addition to his lanky frame, his face was a little too long, his nose a little too big. The only thing about himself that he kind of liked were his eyes. They were a blue so light, they were almost white. His mom had called them 'crystal blue'.

The tailor stepped out behind a rack. "Oh? You must be the boy that's staying with Lord Cipher right now. I suppose you're here to be measured for clothes?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Theo."

"Very well. Come over here and strip down to your underwear." The tailor walked over and opened a drawer, pulling out a measuring tape.

"I'd rather not." He looked down again, he really didn't want a total stranger to see his scars and old track marks. It was months before he was comfortable with Rob seeing him with only his shirt off. “Is there any way you can measure me with my clothes on?”

“It wouldn’t be accurate,” the tailor sighed. “If you’re concerned about me seeing any scars or whatever, I measure Lord Cipher. He has a lot of those.”

“O-okay.” Theo peeled off his shirt. His back was covered in long, thin marks caused by a belt. On his forearms were, of course, his track marks and a host of self injury scars, as well as a long mark over his chest from a knife fight. He’d lost. His legs weren’t much better. Scars from various beatings, even a bullet graze across his thigh. He stood in front of the mirror, waiting to hear the tailor say something about his scars, his scrawny frame, any number of insults.

“Tsk. You’ve had a hard life, haven’t you? Well, let me know if I bump anything that still hurts. I’ll try to avoid aggravating any injuries.” She started measuring him.

“Yeah. Street life is harsh. And they’re all just scars now. I’ve been staying with Rob since I was sixteen. He saved my life.”

One of the first things Rob had told him was he wasn’t allowed to use while he lived there. He thought back to those days he’d spent in withdrawal. He’d never been that sick in his life!

“Well, you shouldn’t have to worry about any of that now. Lord Cipher was once on the street, and look at him now.” She smiled at him. “Your life will improve from here.”

“I’d go back on the street in a second if I thought it’d get Rob back. That asshole let his two attack dogs torture him last night! Just because he wanted to protect _me_!” All the tears he’d been holding back started to fall and he went to his knees. “He’s blind in one eye now, because...they...cut it out!”

She sighed, pursing her lips. “I imagine Lord Cipher is upset about that.”

“He was.” Theo wiped his tears. “Sorry. I….didn’t mean to lose it like that.”

“I don’t fault you for it, what happened to him is upsetting.” She nodded, continuing to measure him. “Spread your arms out to your sides, please. Like a cross.”

God! He was pathetic! Would he ever stop apologizing for being human? Every time he showed emotions, all he could remember was his father smacking him and yelling, “Man up!”. He shrugged it off.

“Okay.” He raised his arms, showing what looked like lines of burn scars down his sides. The tailor didn’t comment on them, instead focusing on measuring him.

“Sadly, there’s no lotion or potion out there that can get rid of scars. Or else he would’ve used it on himself years ago. Alright, I think I have something in your size here. Come take a look.”

“I’m kinda used to them,” he mumbled. “Doesn’t mean I like ‘em, though.”

He followed her to a rack of shirts. “Wow.” He touched the fabric of one, almost as if he were afriad of breaking it. “These are a little, um, too rich for me. Do you have just plain shirts and jeans?”

She raised an eyebrow. “This is Lord Cipher’s fashion taste. If you want anything simple, you ask him to take you shopping.”

“Well, he has been nice enough to let me stay here. I could wear this for now.” He pulled a plain black button down off the rack and slipped it on. The silky fabric brushed against his skin. He had to admit, he liked how it felt. “Would….would it be okay if I rolled the sleeves up?”

“That would be perfectly fine,” she assured him. “He does it all the time when he’s working.”

“What exactly is it he does?” The question slipped out before Theo even realized he’d spoken. “I’m sorry! I didn’t….!” He instictively shrank back from the woman.

“He’s a scientist,” she smiled. “He’s trying to find a way to another dimension, but he doesn’t have the mechanical know-how. Imagine, though, if he achieved it! Oh, the things we could see there! He’s very excited about it.”

“Like that movie? ‘Stargate’?”

“Yes, actually!” She smiled. “Other then that, he just does various lab work for people and is paid for it. He’s a little creepy at times, and he knows it, but he’s a good boss.”

“He sounds like it. I wish Rob worked for him instead.”

“That’s just how the luck of the draw goes. He wishes it were so, too.” She pulled another shirt off the rack and handed it to him. “Here. Try this one. Then we’ll look at pants.”

He quickly pulled the shirt on and rolled the sleeves up past his elbows. As he followed the tailor, he thought about Cipher’s plan. Would the nephew really help? What if he refused to believe them? What if he thought his uncle incapable of such things? What would happen then?

The tailor showed him a couple of pairs of pants. “Which ones would you like?”

“Huh? Oh. Um, the black ones.” Rob had often teased him about wearing black all the time. _“What are you trying to be? A shadow?”_ He would smile, and those blue eyes would sparkle. She nodded and pulled a pair off the rack.

“Alright. Try it on.”

Theo pulled the pants on. Length wise, they were fine. “They’re a little big. But that’s okay! Most things don’t fit me right anyway, cause I’m skinny. I’ll just wear a belt.”

“Hold on.” She walked over and reached in to unbutton something on the inside of the waistband. She tugged out a strip of cloth a bit and Theo felt it tighten a little. She buttoned it again and did the same thing on the other side. She smiled and stepped back. “How’s that?”

“That’s, um, that’s perfect actually.”

“Lord Cipher doesn’t like belts,” she explained. “So, all the clothes he has me make have other methods of tightening.”

“To be honest, I’m not a fan of them either. They...they can hurt sometimes.”

She nodded. “Yes...they can be. Well, looks like you’re set. Did you need anything else? Any requests?”

“Um, no. I think I’m good. Thanks.”

He left the room and walked up the stairs to the room he’d been given. It was easily the biggest room he’d ever seen. The entire house he’d grown up in could fit in here! But, then again, that “house” had been little more than a shack. He rubbed his arms as he remembered the winter he was convinced they were going to freeze to death, his father saying there was no money for heat as he downed another bottle of cheap whiskey.

He heard a soft knock on his still-open door and Cipher looked in with a grin. “Hey! Got my man on the job, we should be hearing about the McGucket kid very soon. Lookin’ good, Theo!”

“Um, thanks.” He suddenly felt warm and knew he was blushing. Rob was usually the only one who said things like that to him. He’d learned to accept them, but it felt strange coming from someone else. “I hate to ask, I feel like I’ve taken so much, but do you have a rubber band I can use to tie my hair back?”

“Pft, something as simple as a hairband?” Cipher laughed. “There’s a whole stack of them next to the brush on your dresser in front of the mirror. Go crazy!”

He walked over and picked up a black one, pulling his hair back into a short ponytail. He looked in the mirror at his eyes and wondered if he should start wearing eyeliner again. He’d quit wearing it after he’d forgotten to wash it off and his father had caught him with it. One more thing that had earned him a beating.

“What do you think?” He gasped. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Think about what?” Cipher asked pleasantly.

“Um, when I was younger...I,” he sighed. May as well get this over with. “I used to wear eyeliner. I was thinking about starting again.”

“Wanna borrow some of mine?” Cipher grinned, pointing to his own eyes. “I’ve got plenty!”

Theo laughed. He liked this guy. “Sure. Next thing you’ll be telling me you like wearing women’s underwear.” He stopped laughing and groaned. Damn! Why did he have to say something that stupid?! Why to insult the guy.

“Um, I did when I was in a woman’s body.” Cipher shrugged. “The penis tends to make panties uncomfortable, thought the bloomers didnt feel so bad when I tried them.”

Theo laughed, not entirely sure if the man were kidding. “You used to be a woman? Well, that explains the cheekbones.” He felt himself blush again. Ugh. What was wrong with him?! He’d finally admitted to himself he was in love with Rob, now he was flirting with this guy?

“No, this body’s always been male. I was just in a woman’s body before.” Cipher chuckled. “Ah, I see you’re confused. This isn’t my actual physical form. I’m not human,” he explained with a grin. “I’m just borrowing someone else’s body. With their permission.”

Theo laughed again, although this time, it was a bit...strained. “What do you mean...not human? Of course you are.”

“I mean what I said. I’m. Not. Human.” Cipher leaned against the door. “I’m a supernatural creature for another dimension that communicates to this world by way of the mind. To interact phsyically, I need to borrow someone’s body. And, right now, I’m in this guy. His life was hell until he made a Deal with me. I would improve his life, he would allow me to use his body as I liked. I even made sure his sister was safe from debt collectors. We started the arrangement when he was twelve. He’s thirty-eight now.”

Theo’s street instincts were screaming at him to run, this dude was obviously nuts! But, for some reason, he also found what he was saying….believable? He trusted Rob, and Rob trusted this guy...so...maybe it was okay? Misplaced trust would get you in trouble on the streets faster than being in debt to your dealer or pimp.

Cipher sighed softly. “You don’t believe me, do you? That’s okay. Rob doesn’t either. And I don’t think you’d be comfortable with me proving it to you.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you...it’s just...a lot to process, ya know?” He’d grown up believing in angels, demons and other supernatural beings. Heh, how can you not believe in demons when your father practically was one?

“Do you...want me to prove it?” Cipher asked cautiously.

“No. That’s okay.”

“Alright.” Cipher nodded. “You might freak out about my true form, anyway. I usually only show it to people I’m going to make a deal with. It’s not really _scary_ , just, well, not human.” He chuckled and made his hands form a triangle around his eye.

Theo took a step back. _‘Change the subject! Quick!’_ his brain yelled. “Um, I was thinking….what happens if that kid doesn’t believe you?”

“Kid, pictures are worth a thousand words. He took pictures of him doing it, and the kid most likely knows Marcus works for his uncle.” Cipher shook his head. “He’d have to be an ignoramus to not believe what he sees with his own eyes.”

“I’m just saying, he may believe Marcus did this on his own. That his uncle didn’t know about it.”

“We’ll see what he thinks. If I have to, I’ll call his uncle, put him on speaker and have him tell the kid himself by way of the lid listening in.” Cipher scowled.

“Wow. That’s...pretty extreme.” He knew that sounded stupid, but honestly, he wasn’t sure what else to say. All he knew was he wanted Rob back. He wanted to wake up in his arms and realize everything that happened after their kiss had been a nightmare…..

Cipher nodded. “I don’t like to do stuff like that, but if it’s what it’ll take for him to realize Rob’s in trouble and his uncle’s to blame…”

“Do you think he even still cares? I mean...what if his uncle’s rubbed off on him that he just sees Rob as property now? What if Rob’s just remembering what he wants to?”

“Well, then I’ll have no problem doing ‘eye for an eye’,” Cipher said pleasantly. “And just the eye. I’m not a barbarian.”

“I didn’t figure you were. Since you didn’t automatically expect me to sleep with you in exchange for staying here.”

Cipher chuckled. “Well, I just don’t do the sex thing at all. I mean, aside from reproductive reasons, I don’t see the point.”

“Yeah. I guess I can see that.” He looked down at his bare feet. He didn’t want to remind himself of the times he’d done that, whether it be for food, a fix, of just a place to stay for the night.

“I’m not judging you for it. You can have sex all you want.” Cipher shrugged. “I just...well, I’m not normally human. I don’t do that...stuff.”

“I wasn’t. I was judging myself, actually. Sometimes, on the street, that’s the only currency you have.”

Cipher sighed and walked over to gently hug him. “You don’t have to pay that currency anymore. I promise.” He pulled back to answer his phone when it rang. “Yellow?” He paused for a bit and grinned. “Apparently, they’re making sure the house is clean for the nephew. He should be showing up aaaany day now.”

“Wonder how many of those people that work for him know what’s really going on?”

“Who knows?” Cipher shrugged as he hung up the phone. “I’m only focused on a few people.”

“I know. I’m just angry that people could work for him voluntarily and there’s a possibility they know the truth.”

“Usually, people like that have people like him working for them. There may be a few exceptions, but most of the time, they’re just as bad.”

“What about your people? I mean, the tailor spoke very highly of you.”

“I treat them well. They’re good helpers with good minds. All of them are rather intelligent or talented. That’s what I usually look for. Sometimes, though, little damaged seashells wash up on my shore and I just can’t help but bring them home.”

“Is that what Rob was? I mean, you said you found him passed out. I figured…”

Cipher nodded. “He showed up at my doorstep one day and needed medical care. So, I took him in, fixed him up, and put him to work.” He pursed his lips grimly. “I should’ve just killed Gibson that day. I could’ve hid the body, no one would know.”

“Did he...did he ever say why he ran away?” Theo wasn’t really sure he wanted an answer, but he knew Rob would never tell him. Cipher shook his head.

“I asked him several times, he never told me. And he hid his brand up until the one time he forgot to lock his door and I walked in on him.”

“H-how old was he? He said they started getting rough on him when he was sixteen.”

“He was eighteen. His wounds were mostly bruises from being smacked around, there was maybe one from a belt striking his back that I wasn’t able to fix up because it’d already been too long.” Cipher glanced away. “He didn’t let me fully examine him. Said it’d be too much trouble.”

Anger clouded Theo’s vision. If the pictures were any indication, he had a feeling he knew what had happened. Cipher sighed and shook his head. “Well, the best we can do is get him out of there and work on his recovery. But first, the nephew needs to come over for tea.”

“Yeah. He does.”

“That’ll be soon. In the meantime, do you feel like your stomach has settled enough for you to eat now?”

“I think so.”


End file.
